A Study in a Sleeping Rose
by MarvelMistress7
Summary: Most people would find it wrong how often he watches her sleep. He loved watching her, sleeping or not, Rose Tyler was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. *My friend challenged me to write some fluff so this is what my muse had me write*


Most people would find it wrong how often he watches her sleep. He knew in human culture it was deemed odd, creepy and inappropriate but he really couldn't help it. He loved watching her, sleeping or not, Rose Tyler was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He loved the way her face relaxed as she fell deep into peaceful REM sleep and how her brow would crinkle from a dream she was having. He loved how her nose twitched and how she always fell asleep on her side but always rolled to lay on her back. But those were just the things he observed before, now he had a lot more subject matter to study.

Sharing a bed with Rose was mostly and easy thing to do. She was small and didn't take up that much room in the king sized bed in what used to be just his room. The room in question was now cluttered with both of their things from Roses heels and boots to his trainers and combat boots from his old self. Both of them far too busy with saving the universe and…other important things to spend time cleaning the bed room they now shared. So the whole sharing a bed with Rose was usually no big deal, but sometimes it was.

Like whenever they visited a colder more artic planet she hogged all the covers, as if still in the freezing weather even thought they had been back in the Time Vortex for hours and had….done other things sense then. There was also the thing she did after a day spent in prison. It didn't always happen but on the nights after being held in captivity and sitting in a small room for hours she took up half the bed. Spreading both her arms and legs as wide as she could as if she had to take us as much room as possible occasionally hitting him in the face with her hand or elbow.

There were also nights after one of their more rough adventures when she would wrap herself around him, one leg over both of his with her face burrowed into his chest with her arms around him as if she was afraid someone would take him from her. He both loved and hated those nights.

He loved them because he got to spend the whole night nestled into a warm Rose, having her wrapped around him was very nice. But he also hated them, being able to smell the lingering sent of fear clinging to her both hurt and enraged him. She was his and he had to keep her safe but he hadn't. If they were having one of those nights it means they had been separated or one of them almost killed. On those nights he would let her hold him and hold her back in return both soaking up each other's presences.

But then there were nights like tonight, nights after a fun and great adventure where everybody lived. These were the best nights, these where the nights when Rose lay on his chest, head nestled into the crook of his neck and shoulder. Her hand lay on his chest in between his two hearts that beat for her and her only. Her leg wrapped around one of his and his arms around her one of his hands laying on her hip and the other running his fingers through her hair. Yes these were truly the best nights, especially to watch her.

Her lips slightly parted letting air in and out of her lungs, the same air gently moving the hair in front of her face with each breath out. Her eyes moving rapidly under lids that ended in long dark lashes that really didn't need all the makeup she put on them. Then there was her hand that lay on his chest which twitched every so often as if in search for its partner. Moving the hand that was stroking her hair he caressed his way down her arm until his hand lay over hers and he linked their fingers, their hands fitting perfectly no matter what.

Rose gave a soft sigh in her sleep and the Doctor watched as she began to awaken, moving from REM sleep to NREM in about six minutes, twelve seconds and twenty nine milliseconds, not that he was counting. He watched as her eye lids fluttered open to reveal the two pools of caramel called her eyes.

A slow, sleepy smile spread across her face as she looked up at him from her resting spot on his shoulder. An equally bright smile lit his face, his deep brown eyes conveying all the love he felt for her. She gave a soft 'hmmm' before closing her eyes and nuzzling closer to his neck.

"Good morning to you too," the Doctor said with a laugh as he tightened his arms around her. He felt her smile wider into his neck as she mumbled something, her breath on his sensitive skin running shivers down his spine, "Im sorry, I didn't quite get that," he said playfully.

"I said," she replied lifting her face from his neck to hover over him and look down at him, "That the TARDIS has no morning. All 'Time is linear in the Vortex, Rose Tyler, silly ape' and that," she said with a tongue touched grin. He grinned back running his hand lightly up her arm up to her neck to then cup her face.

"Hmmm, yes I do recall saying something like that. Very good, remembering important things like that," his voice trailed off as he leaned up and kissed her jaw leading a trail down her neck to nibble at her pulse point.

"Mhmm, well if it's so important why are you blowing off the subject. Is it morning or is it not Doctor?" she asked. Contrary to her trying to get him to concentrate she lifted her chin allowing him to more of the glorious skin of her neck.

"Weeelll, temporally, no there is no morning," he said running his lips lightly over the skin of her bare shoulder, "But sense the TARDIS loves you so much, she set up her inner time cycle to match your needs," he kissed a path back up her neck to nibble at her jaw.

"Really?" she asked, pulling away from him genuinely surprised, "I mean I know the TARDIS likes me she would have to let me look into her heart to save you but loves me?" She looked at him as if it was impossible. That's when it hit him, she really didn't know how much she met to both him and his wonderful ship, and she didn't realize how amazing she was.

Rose let out a startled gasp as he flipped them so he lay over her, his whole body covering hers. He kissed her hard putting every emotion he had for her into it before pulling away when she needed air.

"Yes Rose, she loves you so much, more than any other companion before you. She cares for you as much as she cares for me and the only other being in the world that could possibly love you more than her is me. Because I do, I love you Rose Tyler," he stared deeply into her eyes begging her to believe him, showing how much she truly means to him.

Tears ran down her face as she reached up and cupped him face and he couldn't help nuzzling lightly into her hand. She looked at him and he thought his hearts would melt, he felt time slow and calm as the whole universe seemed to watch waiting in silence for he replie.

"I love you too, Doctor. So much, no matter the face, no matter what," His lips slammed back on to hers forcefully and they were quite busy for hours afterward.


End file.
